Studio Showdown
by rika08
Summary: All I wanted was for this to end. Let it end and let Edward be safe. I realized this was it. I was going to die now. rated for violence. review
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the TV in horror. I had been tricked. James had raided my home and stolen a home video. Making me believe that he had my mother. Worst yet, I believed him. This would lead to my death. Behind me I could hear James laughing. I turned slowly, not trusting my body. I had to stay calm, stay brave. I could show no fear…at all.

My eyes located James, standing in the center of the studio. He chuckled darkly, pointing towards me. "That was my favorite part. You always were a stubborn child, weren't you?"

I stayed silent. My face was strong, fearless. I wouldn't give him the satisfactory of seeing me terrified.

"Must've been, otherwise you wouldn't still be with Edward. And speaking of, did you tell him to avenge you?" he asked casually.

"No, I didn't. Nor would I want him to." I answered bravely. Edward putting himself in danger was the last thing I wanted. The last thing I wanted for any of the Cullen's.

"And how did he take that?"

I shrugged half heartedly, "I don't know. I didn't tell him face to face."

James head nodded in understanding. She started laughing to himself, "I'm impressed, Bella. You're more cleaver than I anticipated, not to mention selfless. Keeping your beloved boyfriend out of this is smart. But will he honor your last wish?"

"Yes, I do." I snapped.

"Well then, forgive me if I don't. You see, Bella. I'm rather disappointed this is over so quickly. I was hoping for more of a challenge-"

"Well forgive me if I don't share your opinion." I spat.

James moved up close to me. His face only inches from mine. I kept my ground and showed no fear. His icy hand touched my cheek lightly. "Not everyone can see eye to eye. Especially when they're two different beings."

I moved back slowly. Forgetting how close I was to the pillar, I backed up into it. The surprise overtook my face, giving James a glimpse behind my bravado.

"Mind if I send Edward a message of my own?" James taunted. He stepped back form me and pulled a palm-size digital camcorder from his coat pocket. The red light turned on, recording my quizzical visage.

Disgust filled my being. My face shrank into hatred towards James. He would torture Edward by torturing me. Having me wasn't enough for him, he wanted Edward too. That was something I would never allow. Thinking quickly, and most likely; stupidly, I stepped forwards.

"Edward loves me more than he hates you. He won't come after you." I explained almost mockingly.

James eyebrows shot up in curiosity, "Then I'll just have to make sure my message is very strong, Bella."

My stomach lurched at his sentence. I was running out of courage. And dying in fear and terror was definitely not how I wanted to go. Then again, I'd rather _not _go at all. I looked straight into the camera, focusing that I couldn't afford to break. I had to stay strong, or Edward _would _come after James.

James took a step towards me. I stayed my ground. His icy fingertips touched my cheek. The shivers aching on by back were difficulty ignored. His fingers trailed down my cheek, then to my neck. The fear in me was reaching a critical point. Should I break, I would run. If I was caught, I would tremble in fear, cower. He moved closer, pushing me back against the pillar again.

"You impress m, Bella. I expected you to be trembling in fear. You really are an impressive human." James said.

I gave a small laugh, "I'm not scared of the Cullen's, why should I be scare of you?"

He smiled sadistically. "I'll show you why. And if you survive, I'll let you tell the Cullen's where they can find you. But only if you survive."

From the bottom of my eye, I could see his had twitch in anxiety. My heart sped up twice as fast. His smiled widened and he stepped back. He began circling, casually, as if he was trying to get all angles of me for his message. He lowered into a crouch, baring his glistening teeth.

I couldn't stop myself. I stepped from the pillar, attempting to run. Perfect time to be a klutz, literally. I tripped and fell onto the floor just as James struck where my head had been. I sprang to my feet faster than I thought humanly possible and ran.

He was in front of me soon enough. I tried to stop, but James lashed out and gripped my throat. I couldn't make out a gasp. He pulled me close to his face and laughed. The threw me to the side, crash into the wall of mirrors. Shattered glass scattered over my body as I slumped to the floor.

I cried out as I felt a searing pain in my upper thigh. I rolled off my right leg, a large piece of glass had lodged itself deep into my leg. Learning enough first aid, I couldn't remove it. That would cause more damage and I could bleed to death, if James didn't kill me first, which I doubt he wouldn't. The metallic smell began filling the air. I turned my eyes from my leg out into the studio.

I saw nothing. James had vanished before my eyes. I gasped in shock. He was hiding from me, trying to coax me into running for my life. Which I would do either way. I pushed myself into sitting up. Leaning my back against the bare, broken mirror, I managed to stand. I looked around at the scattered glass at my feet. I picked up a large, sharp piece. I knew it wouldn't work, but I wasn't going to die without giving him a fight.

With the glass concealed in my left hand and my right over the leg, I limped from the mirror towards an exit. My steps were slow. I grew more and more anxious as time passed and I hadn't seen James. Still I took it slow, and calm. My hand trembled with the glass. Only a last resort, I kept telling myself.

I backed into something hard and strong. My heart stopped. Before I could turn around, a strong hand grasped my right shoulder, squeezing hard. Bones snapped easily and I screamed. I lashed my left hand back, stabbing with the glass. The pressure on my shoulder ceased and I crumpled to the floor, holing my limp arm.

My head turned in time to see James stalking towards me. His leg came up, crashing into my chest and arm. More bones cracked in my arm, and most likely my ribs. My body flew back into the wall and collided with a sickening impact. I could've sworn I heard my skull crack, which wouldn't surprise me. The world around me spun. I brought my good hand to my head, feeling it wet.

I gasped in pain, trying to get back up. The smell of my blood was starting to get to me. If I was lucky I'd pass out soon. His sadistic laughter filled the air.

"Beautiful. I chose stage well. Absolute perfect effects." James taunted. He stepped towards me slowly. "I must admit, Bella, that wasn't too bright. Stabbing at a vampire was very foolish. Care to rethink your last request?"

"Never." I gasped. I managed to get to my knees. Glass embedded in my back flaked off onto the ground.

His hand was on my throat before I realized it. The look in his eyes sent pure fright through my body. There was no hiding anymore, I was terrified of him. He pulled me up off the ground. "Fine."

I was in the air before his statement was finished. My back collided with a pillar and I slumped to the floor. I struggled to sit up, with the entire room spinning. James was over before I could react. His hand came down hard on my leg. I heard a sickening snap before I was overtaken with the pain. I screamed in pain, trying to move from James.

"Would you like to rethink your request of Edward?" he asked.

"No!" I scream, but my voice was breaking. I had lost too much blood and was still disoriented.

His hand grabbed my leg. I heard a piercing scream before I realized it was coming from me. "Tell him to avenge you!"

"No Edward don't!" I screamed. Then something smashed into my face. I lay on the floor, in a pool of my own blood. I realized this was it. I was going to die now. No matter ho strong James was around blood, he couldn't last much longer. The pain that was slowly encasing my body grew every second. The sight of my blood made my stomach lurch.

My breathing was shallow, and getting air became nearly impossible. The room around me melted into shapes and shadows. I could barely hear James now. All I wanted was for this to end. Let it end and let Edward be safe.

_Edward._

I plunged into the black abyss of death.


	2. Author's Note

ok, so i hope you didn't think that was a little too hard. but, not that i didn't like the book or the movie, i just wanted to see Bella a little stronger. I mean, she's a strong girl later on, so why not when she faces James in Pheonix. so please don't kill me. could yu review please? second twilgiht fic.


End file.
